miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculer
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on May 15, 2019 (at 20:40 UTC+2) in Spain on Disney Channel. Synopsis First Sabrina gets akumatized by Hawk Moth. Now Miraculer, she can steal their powers from superheroes and is determined to show Chloé that she is just as worthy of her interest as Ladybug.https://www.tvpassport.com/series/miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir/305802 Second Cat Noir pressures Ladybug into telling Chloé that her time as Queen Bee is over, but Ladybug can’t seem to find the right moment to do it. Hawk Moth on the other hand, wants to make Chloé lose faith in Ladybug.https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1128067731729809410 Plot As Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace battle Destroyer, Chloé runs up to Le Grand Paris rooftop with Sabrina and turns on her Bee Signal. As Nadja Chamack reports on the ongoing battle, Chloé remarks that without her, the heroes look ridiculous. Sabrina calls out for Ladybug to come fetch Chloé, though when Chloé nudges her, Sabrina corrects herself and says Queen Bee. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth communicates with Mayura, who is waiting beside Le Grand Paris in case Ladybug hands her the Bee Miraculous. Nadja reports that Ladybug has called on her Lucky Charm and received a rubber duck. As Chloé watches this, she anxiously waits for Ladybug to get the Bee Miraculous, but instead, the heroes end up using the rubber duck to defeat Destroyer, much to Chloé's frustration. Sabrina remarks that's not cool, but Chloé retorts that Ladybug only calls on her for serious supervillains before looking at a photograph of her and Ladybug together. Ladybug collects the Fox and Turtle Miraculous from Alya and Nino before reminding them to keep their identities secret. She then joins Cat Noir on top of the Eiffel Tower. He asks her if she's spoken to Chloé, to which Ladybug reminds him that using her is dangerous because her identity is public knowledge. Cat Noir agrees but says that Chloé probably doesn't know that her time as Queen Bee is over. With some insistence from Cat Noir, Ladybug agrees to talk to her. Gabriel enters his atelier and says that Chloé must become Queen Bee again. Nathalie asks him if he's sure about making her an ally as Ladybug has become reluctant in giving her the Bee Miraculous. Gabriel says that in that case, he'll make Chloé force Ladybug to give her the Miraculous by making her lose faith in the hero so that he can akumatize her. The two decide to use Lila to help them with this task. They approach Lila in their car at the park, where Lila thanks Gabriel for trusting her to protect Adrien but claims to be saddened by some of the people in his life such as Nino, Marinette, and Chloé. She also expresses irritation at how Chloé is always bragging about Queen Bee but says that Adrien couldn't care less about that because he's so perfect. However, Gabriel informs Lila that Adrien and Chloé have had an unbreakable friendship for a long time, thanks her for the information, and takes off. Once gone, Gabriel tells Nathalie that he's confident that Lila will help him implement his grand plan. At school, Chloé tells Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette that Rena Rouge and Carapace are tacky and she doesn't understand why Ladybug keeps calling on them. Lila suddenly enters the scene and greets everyone, but Marinette only stares at her bitterly before telling Alya that they should study for their test. Nino is confused as to what test, to which Adrien reminds him about the science test they have in the afternoon, much to his frustration. Adrien offers to help him. Once they leave, Lila approaches Chloé and asks her if she was talking about Ladybug. Chloé asks her who she is, to which Sabrina reminds her that Lila is in their class. Chloé remarks that Lila didn't make much of an impression on her, but Lila laughs this off and says that Ladybug has mentioned her a few times. Chloé is shocked that Lila has talked to Ladybug, to which Lila claims that she and Ladybug are very close and she has a magic command that she uses to summon Ladybug whenever she needs her. When Chloé asks about it, Lila says that it's like Chloé's Bee Signal except hers works all the time. Though Chloé appears a bit jealous, she brushes this off and walks off. However, when Lila asks her if she'd like to know what it is, Chloé agrees to listen. Lila whispers it in her ear and then says that if Ladybug doesn't come to her with that, she's not a true friend. The bell then rings and everyone heads to class. Marinette tells Alya to go ahead as she'll meet her and then approaches Chloé. She tries to talk to her, but Chloé refuses to listen and even yells at her before walking away. Tikki reminds Marinette that Chloé only listens to Ladybug, to which Marinette agrees. Meanwhile in his lair, Hawk Moth takes note of how Chloé's emotions are already starting to become negative and tells Mayura to get ready. After school, Marinette hides and transforms into Ladybug. Meanwhile, Mayura notices a baby August asking his mom for a lollipop. When she says no, August starts sobbing and therefore Mayura sends an amok his way. It infects his pacifier and causes a giant lollipop sentimonster to appear. Ladybug notices it and decides to take care of it before talking to Chloé. Chloé also notices the sentimonster and rushes up to Le Grand Paris rooftop to put on her Bee Signal. When Adrien and his bodyguard notice the sentimonster, the bodyguard quickly carries Adrien to his room, where Adrien thanks him and assures him that he'll be safe. Once the bodyguard leaves, Plagg suggests that they stay inside and wait for a Camembert monster. Adrien assures Plagg that if they ever run into one, he'll save him a chunk and then transforms into Cat Noir. As Ladybug and Cat Noir fight the sentimonster, Ladybug notices that there's no akumatized victim and guesses that it's on its own. Meanwhile, Chloé turns on her Bee Signal and anxiously waits for Ladybug while watching Nadja's news broadcast about the battle. Sabrina suggests that if Ladybug doesn't show up, they can play Ladybug and Cat Noir with their costumes, to which Chloé dismissively tells her to fetch them. Chloé suddenly remembers the magic command Lila told her about and, although she finds it ridiculous, she decides to give it a try. She hops on one foot, closes her eyes, and calls out for Ladybug. However, she instead finds her butler standing next to her with Mr. Cuddly. Chloé angrily tells him to leave, and Butler Jean tells Sabrina, who has returned wearing her Cat Noir costume and holding Chloé's Ladybug costune, that Chloé needs some time to herself. Ladybug manages to knock the lollipop sentimonster to the ground and then notices August's pacifier. She breaks it, releasing the amok, and then purifies it with her yo-yo. She then uses Miraculous Ladybug to fix the damage. Chloé is devastated that Ladybug didn't come to her despite doing the magic command and realizes that Lila had lied to her. As she tearfully stares at her photograph of her and Ladybug, Hawk Moth senses Chloé's sadness and sends an akuma after her. Sabrina tells Chloé that it's okay as they can still play Ladybug and Cat Noir. However, an upset Chloé refuses, remarking how she is a superhero while Sabrina isn't and bitterly says that they have nothing in common, causing Sabrina to run away in tears. The akuma then infects Chloé's photograph and Hawk Moth offers to empower her so that she may recover the Bee Miraculous. However, Chloé refuses, causing the akuma to fly out of her photograph. Hawk Moth takes note of how unique Chloé is, yet isn't disappointed as he senses Sabrina's sadness and sends the akuma after her instead. It infects her Cat Noir staff and Hawk Moth offers her the ability to steal other's superpowers in exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Sabrina agrees and is transformed into Miraculer. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Nino Lahiffe/Carapace * Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge * Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Amok * Sabrina Raincomprix/Miraculer Minor Characters * August's mother * August * Lila Rossi * Nadja Chamack * Wang Fu * Adrien's bodyguard * Butler Jean * Jean Duparc (background) * Pollen (background) * Trixx (background) * Wayzz (background) * Alix Kubdel (background) * Ivan Bruel (background) * Juleka Couffaine (background) * Sentimonster * Students Trivia * Mayura is shown to act as an enforcer for Hawk Moth. ** Nathalie is shown to recuperate faster after using the Peacock Miraculous, or develop a resistance to it's effect. *Rena Rouge's detransformation phrase is revealed to be "Let's Rest". * This is the first time a person is able to resist Hawk Moth's akumatization, that person being Chloé. ** Miss Bustier was already shown trying to resist to akumatization, but ultimately failed in doing so. * This is the third time Sabrina gets akumatized following "Antibug" and "Catalyst". ** However, unlike her previous akumatizations, Sabrina doesn't get akumatized into Vanisher, but instead into a new villain, Miraculer. ** This is the first time Sabrina's akumatized identity is the title of the episode that she is akumatized in. * After the battle against the lollipop sentimonster, Ladybug uses "Miraculous Ladybug" without summoning a Lucky Charm for the first time. * If not counting the comics, it is the first time Ladybug purifies another thing that is not an akuma. ** It's revealed that Ladybug is able to purify the feathers of the Peacock Miraculous, destroying the sentimonster. **It is also revealed that the feathers Mayura uses are called "Amok" * It is revealed that if Cataclysm is used on a transformed Miraculous holder, they will not die immediately. It will simply leave them injured where they were hit, such as Cat Noir's ribs being broken as a result of Cataclysm being used on him. ** In the episode "Catalyst", Volpina creates an illusion where Cataclysm is used on a Miraculous holder. Miraculer shows that Volpina's illusion is contrary to reality. ** However, by Cat Noir's own remarks, it is implied that someone hit by Cataclysm will eventually die. * This is the second time since "Riposte" that Cat Noir had to fight against an akumatized villain while injured. ** Moreover, the damage Cat Noir sustained while transformed also applied when Adrien dropped his transformation. *The Lucky Charm Miraculer summons is the sword that Antibug, Nightmare Ladybug, and Toy Ladybug summon in "Antibug", "Sandboy" and "Christmaster". **Additionally, Miraculer says the same lines as Nightmare Ladybug in "Sandboy" when taunting Cat Noir. * This episode marks the first time ever since Heroes' Day that Ladybug summons all the members of her team. * This episode marks the official meeting between Mayura and the Miraculous team. ** Although in terms of the timeline it's not likely that this is their first meeting since Marinette knows the name of her monsters. It is possible that she that learned of the name from Master Fu. ** Because of this, It is likely that the episode was aired out of order, much like how the episode "Reverser" was as well. * This episode shows Hawk Moth's team taking another Miraculous. ** It also shows them losing a Miraculous. * Chloé's faith in Ladybug seems to have diminished to some extent at the end of the episode. * This episode features the most enemies Ladybug and her team have battled in a single episode since Heroes' Day. This includes Destroyer (unseen), August's sentimonster, Mayura, and Miraculer. * This episode sets the record for the use of Miraculous powers, with seven powers being used: Lucky Charm, Miraculous Ladybug (superpower), Cataclysm, Akumatization, Amokization, Mirage, and Shell-ter. * This is first episode where Lucky Charm has been used a total of five times. ** One of the few times Ladybug summons a Lucky Charm twice. ** The third time she summons a Lucky Charm offscreen following "Stormy Weather 2" and "Oblivio". Errors * Chloé's sunglasses disappear when she transforms. * When Miraculer uses Shell-ter to protect her baton, you can see Carapace's hand go through it. * When Ladybug captures the feather, as the yoyo closes you can see the feather disappear. * While Mayura is talking to Queen Bee, and the camera goes on the latter, her bee antenna is missing. * When Marinette goes to Master Fu she says that Miraculer has stolen both their powers, but she wasn't there when Cat Noir's power was stolen. ** Since this is an English dubbing error, it's currently unknown if the French dubbing also has a similar error. de:Miraculer es:Miraculer pl:Miraculeur fr:Miraculer Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode